1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking device for the webbing for a seat belt in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, it is commonly practised that the webbing of a seat belt is drawn out from a retractor and placed across the body of a seat occupant during driving of an automotive vehicle. When the seat occupany moves his body, it is necessary that the webbing can be further drawn out from the retractor or rewound in response to that movement so that the seat occupant may not undergo a sense of strong oppression, but when a sudden shock or acceleration or deceleration is exerted on the vehicle body to suddently impart a strong force to the seat occupant, it is necessary that the withdrawl of the webbing from the retractor be stopped to prevent the seat occupant from being thrown forward.